


One Step at a Time

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Dragons Stayed AU, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: Hiccup tries to bond with the Light Fury. Originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Light Fury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	One Step at a Time

Hiccup’s breath crystallized in the dusky haze of the early morning. The Long Night was upon New Berk, and though the darkness didn’t last as long here as on Old Berk, the bitter cold of the sunless weeks still cut straight to the bone. The young chief drew the furs tighter around his shoulders, his metal leg clicking softly on the icy earth as he exited the warmth of his home to check on the village elders. 

A soft huff caught his attention. He glanced upward at the roof, catching a glimpse of movement in the heavy mist. “I can see you, Moonfall,” he teased softly. A few moments passed before the Light Fury let herself be seen, her blue eyes watching him curiously as she hunkered near the smokehole, warming herself.

“You know you can come inside, girl,” Hiccup coaxed gently. “Toothless is in there,” he added in a singsong voice. 

Moonfall didn’t react beyond swaying her tail. Hiccup knew she was cold, having spent most of her life in the balmier climate of the Hidden World. But despite Hiccup’s encouragement and the constant pleas of her mate, Moonfall still refused to enter any human structure, or even accept food. Letting Hiccup touch her for a few moments in Toothless’s presence before backing away was the most progress they’d made. No one else could come within a few feet without frightening her into the trees. 

“One of these days, girl,” Hiccup sighed before trudging to the barn. He patted Stormfly, who was comfortably nested in the straw, and descended into the cellar to collect a basket of salted fish for distribution. 

A quiet squawk from Stormfly caught his attention. He poked his head up from the cellar to see the Nadder snout to snout with Moonfall, who had materialized outside the barn entrance. The two rumbled greetings to each other and softly bonked heads. 

“Don’t mind me,” Hiccup hoisted the basket up onto the barn floor. The Light Fury leaped back in alarm, eyes wide. “Steady, Moonfall... it’s just me,” he soothed. “See?” The dragon leaned back on her haunches, watching him suspiciously.

“Here you go, Stormfly,” Hiccup tossed his wife’s mount a dehydrated halibut and fondly scratched her chin. She warbled in pleasure and nudged him gratefully. Moonfall smacked her lips.

“Ya hungry, girl?” Hiccup fished a salty cod from the basket, extending his arm to her. “There’s plenty to go around.” The dragon took a step back, but her eyes stayed transfixed on the fish.

Hiccup slowly sank to the ground and crossed his legs, again reaching out his arm. “Go on, Moonfall,” he urged reassuringly. “You know I won’t hurt you. It’s okay.”

The Light Fury took a hesitant step forward. Then another. She carefully stretched out her neck, before quickly snatching the fish and gliding back to the housetop. Stormfly snorted, perplexed by the other dragon’s behavior. But Hiccup couldn’t stop smiling. “Told you we’d be friends!” he laughed. Moonfall, again watching him from her perch, tossed her head as he made his way past the house, licking her lips and chirping softly

“All right then,” Hiccup grinned as he tossed her another fish. “Atta girl. When I get back, I’ll make a whole smorgasbord for you and Toothless, whaddya say?” She cocked her head in response. “And who knows. Maybe one day soon, you’ll even let me ride you.” 

Moonfall wrinkled her nose and settled down for a nap. “Yeah,” Hiccup laughed. “We’ll take it one step at a time.”


End file.
